The Truth of Terabithia
by Dreamworkser
Summary: Four years after Leslie died, the bridge Jesse built has weakened. May Belle has her own mishap, yet she doesn't know what happened to her after she remains in our world. Driven mad by loss, Jesse doesn't tell the real reason as to why May Belle is crippled forever. What will become of the next Queen he chooses? But most importantly, why?


**The Real Terabithia, Chapter 1-May Belle's Misfortune**

 **Jesse's POV**

Sunlight streamed in through the window shades, casting itself over Jesse's miniature model of Terabithia. He pictured walking into the forest at that time, knowing that once again, the model and the forest would look the exact same. He knew if he spilled water onto the precious thing, it was being flooded. It _was_ magic.

He now had a cup of fruit punch in his hand, red as blood. He hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

"Ew, Jesse's drinking blood punch again!" Brenda hissed mockingly.

Jesse ignored her, swishing the juice around. Later, when his teeth were red, he would scare the girls away. Except for May Belle, of course.

Speaking of May Belle, where was she?

Shrugging, Jesse got up to refill his cup outside. The juice cart man wasn't patient; he was already calling out last chances. In his hurry to finish drinking from his cup, which to refill would be cheaper than to get another one, fruit punch trickled down the corners of his mouth, as if he had internal bleeding. He wiped it on his sleeve without a thought and ran outside to get more.

The fruit cart wasn't there. He hadn't heard it hurtling down the street, nor did he hear the man yelling his departure. That was weird.

When Jesse stepped back into the house, he noticed that May Belle's boots were gone. Shaking his head, he put on his own sneakers and brought a pack of dried nuts and fruit with him, and headed down to Terabithia.

What he didn't notice was that splotch of blood red fruit punch smack in the middle of the bridge.

 **May Belle's POV**

"HELP! JESSE! HELP ME!"

May Belle gasped as she was plunged into the dark, murky waters. Miraculously, she managed to hold on to the broken bridge, but when she let go she cut herself on the jagged edges in the process. What had she been thinking, hopscotching over the old timber?

She was now ten years old, Jesse was 14 and the idol of all other boys his age or lower. May Belle, of course, given her state as the Queen of Terabithia, was only respected by adults who knew Leslie Burke. This earned her a little admiration among the ranks of younger children who yearned for candy, which they could only attain from the adults.

Now her miserable life flashed past her eyes, just before they sank below the surface of the water. Her head was nearly completely immersed in water now, yet she didn't dare move around. She was afraid that she might get trapped under the bridge.

May Belle started kicking her legs in futile effort to surface, but her clothes were dragging her down, her arm throbbing with pain and her brain numbed with shock. Her lungs were screaming with agony. She yelled a few bubbles, but only managing to choke on the water. It tasted foul. It was contaminated with her own blood.

At last, she gave up, spasming, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sank deeper...

And deeper...

 **Jesse's POV**

Jesse strolled along the path, noting how quiet it was. None of the birds were singing, yet he could see all of them.

Suddenly a splitting shriek rang deeper in the forest, almost exactly at Terabithia...

"May Belle!" He yelled hoarsely.

No answer. In the deathly silence, only the gurgle of water could be heard.

Jesse broke into a run, beads of sweat dripping down his face. His jaw was set, but his eyes betrayed his pounding heart.

Jesse skidded to a halt at the bridge. All he could see was a hole in the middle, where May Belle must have fell.

He wouldn't let this happen again.

Slowly Jesse began to step across the bridge, noticing, at last, how they were sunken and covered in fungi.

With a jolt, Jesse realized there was a halo of brown hair in the water, as if someone had drowned there and the body was still there.

Jesse bent down and gently lifted May Belle out of the water. Her face was deathly pale, and an ugly gash ran from her wrist to the tip of her finger.

Tears spilled his face as he stood up, still carrying May Belle. Water streamed from her hair and clothes, but he didn't even bother to avoid getting it on his shirt. This was probably his last moment with her.

All was still, and he could only hear his own heart beat. It slowly quieted until he managed to breath evenly, trying to get his head straight.

A weak sound traveled to his ears, like the beating of a distant drum..

Could it be May Belle?

 **Noncardiogenic pulmonary edema; Increased-permeability pulmonary edema; ARDS; Acute lung injury**

 **Search one of those up if you want to know what happens next ;) The first person to get it right (through PM) gets to decide the events in chapter 3**


End file.
